The Demon Twins of chains and paper
by CursedDemonScythe
Summary: Grimm mysteriously finds herself stuck in the One piece world with a girl that looks like her. Devil fruits. Crazy teachers. Oni. Scythes. Swords. Silver. Black. Red. Chains. Paper. STOPPED
1. The Red Moon

Silver Demon

**Authors note: This is my first story so I hope you enjoy. There might be zoroxoc but not for awhile. Please review and I'll update as much as I can but I promise you at least every week. Enjoy the Awesomeness! Rated M for language and details will go in deep when I start POV. I'm better at writing POV's then third person.**

Chapter one, _The Red Moon_

The sun was setting behind the mountain, the only sound that could be heard was the rain hitting the ground. Not even the birds were chirping as the sky turned black and the moon; blood red. The temperatures seemed to drop below zero as a blue umbrella was picked up by the raging winds.

_Splash_

"Huff... Huff"

_Splash_

The sound of a girl on the brink of collapse ran for her life out of the exit of a dark alley. She had three slashes over one eye dripping blood down her face. She skidded around a sharp corner catching herself just before she fell with one hand. She had bright silver hair reaching just below her waist, the tips of it going into a natural bright crimson red. She had eyes so blue that they looked white, exhaustion lines under them. Right now she was running for her life, a man with hair so red eat looked just like fresh blood. He had skin so pale it was as white as the moon, and eyes as dark as the night without the moon and stars. He wore a black cloak, as his eyes and sadistic smile looked on with the intent to kill. He laughed up at the moon sounding more like a wolf's howling then the laugh of a human.

The girl rounded another corner and dropped to the ground just as a throwing knife came right where she was standing a minute ago. Adrenaline pumped itself into her heart filled with fear; but at the same time she felt extremely calm. Picking herself off the ground as fast as she could she dodge a throwing knife attached to a chain. The man pulled it from the ground and back in his hand as he also rounded the corner grabbing the first knife he threw off the ground and took off after the girl as she ran down another alley, and jumped a garbage can. The alley stretched off into darkness leading straight for the red moon as it's moonlight poured into the alley.

"You won't get away," The man screeched "Your going to die by my hands!" laughing like a wolf, and never slowing down pace only increasing it. He was now only a few yards away, as they both rounded another corner and coming to a... dead end. The girl ran up to the wall and turned around, breathing hard, to the man as he let out a small devilish chuckle.

"Kisaki Grimm... you will die in the face of _The Red Moon,_ "he said looking up at the girl by the name of Grimm, only showing one eye as the other was shadowed under his hair. "Now die suffering in endless misery." He ran forward millimeters. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed everything slow down seconds turning into minutes and minutes turning into hours. She closed her eyes and screeched the first words that came to her mind, "Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't save myself," the wind started to slowly pick up and her hair rushed above her head as she screeched another line, "I can't escape this _hell!_" The rest of her words were lost as a dark haze surrounded her strong winds rushed past her blowing the man back a few feet as he covered his eyes with his hands squinting at her. Is eyes widened in shock as he laid eyes on the girl. She hand black angel wings in her left eye (the one with the scares had opened) was the kanji symbol for sight, on her shoulders was the kanji for weapon; each of them glowing as her arms were both formed into large guns with metal floating around them as the pieces all fit into place. Wires twisted up to her bloody scared eye and what looked like a square piece of glass fit perfectly to her face words running down the glass. She was showing no emotion as her wings spread creating more wind before stopping, everything went quiet. Then as fast as lightning she put the guns together ,black feathers falling around her, the last of the metal fit into place as wires jutted out to each side of the gun before two came out and formed what looked like a scope.

_"Target locked: Red Moon,"_ she said her voice becoming what sounded like a computer _"Silver Demon guns ready to fire. Goodbye, Red Moon meet your chosen fate." _And with that a bright white light emanated from the mouth of the gun and a fiery inferno engulfed the man. When it was gone there was a scared crater in the ground the man lay there hardly on recognizable the breath leaving is mouth; not even a twitch of the hand.

_"Have fun burning in hell."_ Grimm said before her wings, guns, scope, target eye all disappeared leaving nothing but the kanji signs as she fell to her knees. Her eyes rolled back behind her head her mouth gaping open as she fell to the ground; unconscious.

A tapping sound was heard coming down the alley as a hooded figure walked past the crater and stood in front of Grimm. Before saying, in a low voice obviously male, "You are not made for this world. I hope you have fun in your new one." He rose a hand and with the girl started to be wrapped in shadowy hands before being pulled slowly into the ground. "Let's send you back ten years." He said before walking out of the alley leaving the man in the crater, not noticing his hands twitch. He slowly got up halfway unconscious before jumping into the small black circle of shadows with the girl.

"I'm not going to burn until your gone, Kisaki Grimm," he mumbled to himself as he was engulfed into darkness.

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short other chapters will be longer just ran out of things to write and wanted a cliff hanger. Please review. Oh yeah Red Moon was pretending to be dead: was not unconcios so he heard the mysterious figure.**


	2. Skull Soul

**(A/N: The last chapter might have been a bit confusing starting off being attacked and her whole power put I'll clear it up in the next few chapters. Okay so here's a quick summary of her power's her hands and just below her shoulder's is a giant mechanical gun with wires curling around to make a scope. You'll learn more about her eye's kanji in chapters to come. It will be in Grimm's POV for awhile.**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Chapter 2, Skull Soul

**Grimm's POV**

_Black... _

_Darkness_

_'That is all I see'_

_Nothing_

All I remember is running from that man. Why am I here, in this dark abyss? There is nothing but me; the only touch of color in this darkness. My silver hair gleamed with its red tips being spread out with my arms. My eyes were half closed; I could barely see out of them because blood was seeping into them from the three slashes over my eye. I had two gashes leaking blood; one from my right hip to my bellybutton the other from my left shoulder going half way down to it. My clothes were soaked with blood; my body numb from loss of it. I just floated there in the endless darkness; I slowly blinked and when I opened them I noticed I was on the ground. There was still nothing but I could move now. I slowly got up clutching my sides in pain as I moved.

I looked around; I didn't know what for but I had the strangest feeling to look at my surrounding once more and I would find something important. I was right; or half right… behind me was a doll and a scarf. The scarf was black and white striped and the doll was… weird. It looked more like a little devil then a doll; it had a skull like mask over its face; part of it broken to reveal its left eye which was just a blue diamond. It had a black body; black cat ears and a black devil tail. It stood at about a foot with a red heart on the left side of its chest; with a small red trident in one of its four fingered hands. It had on white small gloves and boots along with a belt. It was a plush toy; a really creepy plush toy.

Walking over too them I picked both of them up in each hand as I sat crisscross. Deciding to keep them because I had a strange feeling something bad would happen if I left them; I tied the scarf around my head like a bandanna, letting the long ends fall to the ground around me. I got back up and started walking again the doll in one hand the other clutching my side as I limped along. I walked for what felt like hours before I started noticing that I was suddenly in front of a mirror. Only instead of a reflection it was rippling like water. I leaned towards it squinting as mare blood seeped out of the gashes and turning black as large drops hit the floor; some blood going into my good eye making my vision a little more blotchy.

I reached out the hand that was clutching my side and put it on the mirror. I expected my hand to leave a mark of blood when I pulled it back but it stuck to the mirror; ripples only coming from my hand now. The mirror started boiling and burning my hand as what looked like hands made from water came from the mirror. I started pulling on the mirror even harder as I yelled in pain. I put my foot on the mirror to help me push off; big mistake. My foot was stuck now and the hands were grabbing onto my arms; spiraling hands came up my arm and leg like snakes, before embracing me in a hug and slowly pulling me in. I clutch the doll as the water burned away at my skin; surprisingly I still had it in my hand.

"Stop…!" I screeched in pain as the water increased in heat, I was inches from being devoured by the mirror. I braced myself for more heat as the hands yanked me into the mirror. No heat came; nothing at all just warmth… and the pain from my wounds. I couldn't breathe and I had a tingling feeling going through my body. I opened my mouth for air but I just got lungs full of water. I could swim but I didn't know which way was up and with that I fell into unconsciousness.

As I lay on the ground, trying to pry open my eyes that felt like they weighed a thousand pounds; and move my arms which didn't budge, I heard voices. There was yelling but I couldn't understand a word they were saying because my ears were ringing. My body was numb from loss of blood and I was clutching something to my chest. Trying to think of what it could be I realized I was still holding onto that doll. _Shit, I thought I lost this thing in the water._ Ignoring it I put all my attention on the voices trying to figure out what they were yelling about. The ringing in my ears finally subsided and I could hear clearly again.

"Makino, there's a girl over here covered in blood! We have to help her!" yelled an obviously male voice. _Thank you._

"Luffy stop making up stories there's no girl over there certainly not one covered in blood." said a female's voice. _Bitch, come take a look for yourself, and where have I heard the name Luffy before?!_

"Yes there is, come look!" said the boy's voice. _You read my mind, kid. _

"Luffy there is no-" I heard a gasp then the shuffle of sandals on sand, and then felt an ear to my chest. "Okay, Luffy you go get the doctor and bring him to my house. Hurry Luffy!" and with that I felt arms pick me up and start running. I could no longer hear the boy that was apparently named Luffy. I clutched the doll to my chest harder in pain from the sudden movement before I slipped into complete unconsciousness.

As I slowly opened my eyes I noticed that I could only see through my left eye. Taking a hand I felt the right side of my head where my eye was supposed to be and found that it was covered in bandages. _Good I didn't lose an eye. _I looked around the room it had sky blue walls and ceiling. Next to the bed I was on, was a desk, on the desk was the scarf that I had tied around my head and the black devil doll. _Might as well keep it I have a feeling that I couldn't get rid of it even if I tried. _

Jumping off the bed I… _wait jumped_… I turned around to look at how high the bed was off the ground when I saw it was only a few feet. I then looked at my hands; they were small like a child's. Deciding it was my imagination I walked over to the mirror that was on the other side of the room to take a look at myself. _I wish I didn't,_ because what I saw made me want to scream bloody murder and I was about to but my breath got caught in my throat. Closing my eyes and then looking back in the mirror taking deep breaths as I looked at my appearance. I was a seven year old. My silver hair was now short like a boy's; only going halfway down my neck and instead of just red tips on the end of my hair it was red _and_ blue. My skin was now in a light tan; I wore a black dress and was covered in bandages. Taking a closer look at myself I noticed that there was writing on my body, on each shoulder and each hand was the kanji signs for _weapons_. As I searched myself for any more writing I found out there were two on my back that said _wings_; one on the back of my neck that said _seal; _and on each foot and knee was _armor. _

Slowly hyperventilating; I started doing a chant in my mind which I didn't notice I started whispering out loud.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This _can't _be happening…" as I was chanting it I was interrupted by a voice coming from behind me.

"Oh but it can and is," it sounded female but there was something to it that made it emotionless. Looking around the room for the source of the voice I found nothing. "Over here, on the desk." I looked at the desk to see the creepy doll standing there it wasn't moving but the voice was obviously coming from it. I gulped and slowly edged towards it "W-who are you?" I stuttered out. The doll jumped onto the bed and motioned me to go up there, too. I crawled up the bed slowly before peeking over the edge to see the doll just sitting there. With one final push I was on top of the bed; I crawled in front of the doll and sat down, my hands on my knees as I waited patiently for an answer. It was quiet for a minute without any movement from either of us before she spoke, "It's always polite to give your name before asking for someone else's."

"Oh I guess you're right, I'm-"

"Of course I'm right," she stated as a large anime vein popped up on my head. "Anyways I'm Skully G. Shade."

"I'm Kisaki Grimm." I said ticked off.

"Let me tell you my story, Grimm." And even though I was pissed off at her I let her continue.

"Like you I was sent to the Dead realm, uh, the darkness place, at the age of seventeen. I don't know why we were sent there I just know that we were each sent there by the same person, although all I know is that it was a man that sent us and he never revealed his face, so I have no idea who it could be." _Downer… _ "Anyways, the reason I'm a doll is because before I was sent here I had a run in with a witch; she then cursed me. I'm now able to transform into this doll form and the form of a cat with a white eye patch. The witch said that the first female I encounter I will not be able to go a mile away from them or I would become extremely exhausted and eventually die. Also I will age with you and die when you die no matter what way you do die and I will feel your same exhaustion." She paused and then sighed. She was about to continue but I interrupted her.

"Wait, if you can transform into a cat and this doll form then what about your human form, why are you staying in the doll form?"

"Ah, yes. I wasn't able to go into my human form until I met another female." And with that she snapped her fingers and started glowing white. Five seconds later I found myself staring into dark green eyes. There was a seven year old girl sitting in front of me she had short black hair like mine wore a white dress and instead of blue and red tips at the end of her hair she had green and blue tips. She looked exactly the opposite of what I looked like.

"Ok now that that's settled let me continue. The witches curse also infects you. The kanji signs on your body; I will be able to morph with your body after a couple years of training and tap into the seal on your body; the source of this being on the back of your neck. I will be able to create what the seals say. Also if I were to do this it would exhaust both our bodies extremely rendering us unable to move. It also gives me the power to become your shadow but I don't know how to do that."

"Question, why do you look like the exact opposite of what I look like?" I asked confused.

"How the hell should I know?! I only know all this because the witch told me this and that we both have demons in our bodies now!"

"Oh" I said trying to act a little sheepish by putting a hand on the back of my head.

"Anyways I don't think anybody should know about me unless they can be absolutely trusted. So I would like you to carry me around as a doll. Promise me, you must take me everywhere with you. I trust your judgment."

"Ok I promise," and with that she muttered good and turned back into a doll. She just sat there for a minute before saying "I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok." she lay down in doll form and fell asleep clutching her red trident to herself. At least I think she did because you couldn't hear her breathing and she didn't have the rise of her chest going up and down with a breath. I grabbed her and clutched her to my chest softly so I wouldn't wake her. I went to the desk and picked up the scarf. Now that I was out of that darkness I realized that the scarf had my name sewed into it on one of the white stripes; vertically. Taking the scarf I went over to the mirror and pushed some of my hair over to cover part of my face; the bandaged side of course so that it would cover my injury. Then taking the scarf and tying it the same way I had it on in that place, apparently called the dead realm, on my head. The ends of the scarf now were too long and would drag on the floor until I grew a couple of feet taller than I was.

I walked over to the door and opened it to a hall. As I walked down the hall slowly I thought about everything that had happened and what I've been told. Not to mention where I was. Surprisingly I didn't feel freaked out I felt like I had been waited for this my whole life. But never the less I have to break Shades curse and find my way back home. That much I have decided.


	3. Please Read, Sorry

Authors Note: I won't be continuing this story for a while. There might be another version of it but not until I finish my other one piece story idea. If I were to create this story it would either end in my characters dying or becoming even stronger then Luffy and that can't happen.


End file.
